english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jamieson Price
Jamieson Kent Price (born April 28, 1961 in West Palm Beach, Florida) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Diethard Ried in Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion, The Count of Monte Cristo in Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo and Yasutora Sado in Bleach. Animation Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Crusher the Ox Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Avenger (2005) - Volk, Jade (ep4), Official B (ep4) *Blade (2012) - Collaborator (ep4), High Council Member (ep11), Lord Howard (ep3), Old High Council Member (ep8), Young High Council Member (ep8) *Bleach (2014) - Yasutora Sado (eps362-366) *Blood Lad (2014) - Acropolis Messenger (ep10), Gatekeeper (ep8), North Territory Boss (ep5), ONIQLO Store Manager, Vampire (ep1) *Coppelion (2015) - 1st Division Captain, Denjiro Shiba *Durarara!!x2 Shou (2015) - Mikiya Awakusu *Durarara!!x2 Ten (2015) - Detective (ep1), Mikiya Awakusu *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Abi *Gun Frontier (2003) - Nogson *Gun X Sword (2006-2007) - Announcement (ep12), Lookout (ep15), Mayor (ep3), Narrator *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Lordgenome *Iron Man (2011) - Chairman (ep11), Operator (ep9), Prime Minister (ep10) *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Nadi Yukinojo Kassapa *Monster (2009-2010) - Guest C (ep36), Hugo Bernhardt, Legal Counselor (ep53), Mr. Lintner (ep27), Reporter A (ep46) *Naruto: Shippūden (2013-2016) - Allied Ninja (ep303), Allied Ninja A (ep270), Allied Ninja F (ep270), Baji (ep195), Communications Ninja (ep330), Communications Team Ninja (ep267), Kanpu (ep335), Leaf Ninja#2 (ep335), Medic Ninja (ep278), Sealing Team Ninja (ep302), The Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju *One Punch Man (2016) - Ancient King (ep10), Director, Hero Association Commissioner (ep9), Metal Knight *Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School (2002) - Keiichiro Nagumo *Serial Experiments Lain (1999) - Brown-Haired Man in Black *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Dreyfus *Wolverine (2011) - Kurohagi's Minion (ep10), Vadhaka 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Leviathan 'Movies - Dubbing' *Bleach The Movie: Hell Verse (2012) - Gunjo, Soul Reaper, Yasutora Sado *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Boy's Father, Yasutora Sado *Bleach The Movie 2: The DiamondDust Rebellion (2009) - Yasutora Sado *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006) - Reeve Tuesti *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Kingsglaive *Lupin the Third: Jigen's Gravestone (2015) - Yael Okuzaki *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Shinno *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - King's Guardsman *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Shishimaru 'OVA - Dubbing' *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Atun (ep3), Creature (ep1), Jinmen (ep1), Pazuzu (ep1) *KITE Liberator (2008) - Sugai Video Games 'Video Games' *Broken Age (2014) - Brommel, Dialog Tree, F'ther, Husker *Call of Duty: Black Ops (2010) - Additional Voices *Call of Duty: Black Ops II (2012) - Additional Voices *Darksiders II (2012) - Nathaniel *Diablo III (2012) - Monk (Male) *Diablo III: Reaper of Souls (2014) - Monk (Male) *Guild Wars 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Monk *Metro: Last Light (2013) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Ermac *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Saints Row IV (2013) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: SuperChargers (2015) - Rush Crusher *Skylanders: Trap Team (2014) - The Gulper *StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm (2013) - Expedition Leader *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty (2010) - Additional Voices *The Amazing Spider-Man (2012) - Additional Voices *Transformers: Devastation (2015) - Hook, Mixmaster, Superion *Transformers: Fall of Cybertron (2012) - Warpath, Additional Voices *Transformers: Rise of the Dark Spark (2014) - Autobot Shotgunner, Crystal Guardian, Decepticon Leaper *Transformers: War for Cybertron (2010) - Warpath, Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor (2014) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Aegis of Earth: Protonovus Assault (2016) - Admiral Neumann, Narration *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Nikolai Nikolanikov *Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006) - Reeve Tuesti *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 7 (2011) - Lu Bu *Dynasty Warriors 8 (2013) - Lu Bu *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Additional Voices *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#5 *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Raven *Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- (2014) - Leo Whitefang *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Moderatist, Older Brother *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Older Brother, Singe *Kessen II (2001) - Xiahou Yuan *Megadimension Neptunia VII (2016) - Affimojas *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Enzo Tenro *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - The Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Tobirama Senju *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Tobirama Senju *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Middle-Aged Man, The Second Mizukage, Tobirama Senju *Neo Contra (2004) - Mystery G *NeverDead (2012) - Sullivan *Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney: Spirit of Justice (2016) - Dhurke Sahdmadhi, Narration *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Apocalypse (2016) - Skins *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Commodore Wittcomb, Crosell, Male Soldier *Summon Night: Twin Age (2008) - Ghardib *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Politician, Sellers, Suou Uzuki *Ys: The Oath in Felghana (2010) - Galbalan, Mayor Edgar Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (87) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (61) *Years active on this wiki: 1999-2016. Category:American Voice Actors